The Bat Family
by Gloriejo
Summary: Damian is in trouble. His entire class has been kidnapped and is being held hostage by the Joker. This story revolves around parent/children issues with old Bat/NW problems, Bruce/Maxine, and NW/Red X. Couples: Bat/Cat, NW/SF, RR/Zatanna, mentions of a past relationship between Dick/Barbara.
1. Prologue

**This is my story. I have added all the ages of all the characters because this happens in the future and I thought that it might be relevant. If you don't want that information just skip to the story. I do not own Teen Titans and Batman. I do own my O.C.s. There are a lot of them, so you are warned. Hope that you like this chapter and please review.**

* * *

Ages of all my OCs

_Sphinx (Real name Maxine Wayne)-19_

_Blue Jay (Real name Jane Grayson)-19_

_Red X (Real name Onyx Grayson)-17_

_Sparky (Real name Sam Stone)-17_

_Blaze (Real name Blake Grayson)-14_

_Robin (Real name Damian Wayne)-13_

_Iris (Isley)-13_

_Sol (Real name Sarah Isley)-13_

_Lily (Isley)-13_

_Houdini Drake-12_

_Caroline Grayson-12_

_Garnet Grayson-8_

_Capri Grayson-6_

**That is all the characters that will appear in this story. Now on with the reading.**

* * *

Nightwing was in the jet. He had gotten word from Batman that the Joker was loose again. The Joker was Batman's arch nemesis and Batman wasn't one to ask for help often but that changed when the Joker killed Jason twenty two years ago and then shot Barbara seventeen years ago. Now, whenever the Joker was in play, Batman wanted everybody to be on alert and to make sure that the Joker was caught as soon as possible. It was also rumored that the Joker was part of Selina's death. Selina was Bruce Wayne's wife before she died three years ago. She was also the mother of Maxine and Damian Wayne, Dick's new siblings. Maxine had only been sixteen years old and Damian was ten when it happened.

Thinking about how they lost their mother so young made him think about how he lost his parents. He remembered the music and the cheering of the crowd. He remembered when the conductor realizes that something was wrong. He remembered watching his parents fall. He remembered yelling in his native tongue, asking for them not to die as he held their bodies. He had only been twelve years old.

As Nightwing thought about that day, he lost sight of what he was doing. He almost ran into a flock of geese but he suddenly heard their honks and swerved down and underneath the flock. He shook his head. He knew that he shouldn't be reminiscing in the past while he was driving. Nightwing breathed in to calm himself and started flying a straight course to the Bat Cave.

/

Nightwing didn't know this but he was not the only one on the jet. There was also a person in a suit that was all black with a scull mask and a red X on the chest. It was Red X, otherwise known as Onyx, Nightwing's seventeen year old son. He was hiding in the back but he could still tell that something bad almost happened. He had to bite his lip to keep his father from hearing him yelp. Onyx could already feel his lip heal as his Tamaranean blood went into effect.

The reason that Onyx was on the jet was because he was worried about his father like any other son would be. He had "accidentally" overheard the conversation that Batman had with Nightwing. He put a listening device in the communications room to stay informed of any development in the had also heard Nightwing talk to his wife Kori. Kori was worried but she let Nightwing go. Onyx didn't have any problem going behind his father's back, he had done that more times than he could count, but he could never go behind his mother's back. Onyx might have been only one year away from being a legal adult, but he still respected his mother. Onyx decided that he wouldn't leave Jump City until he got his mother's permission. Surprisingly Kori didn't object to Onyx going. She actually thought that it was better that there was someone else there to watch each other's back. She just made Onyx promise one thing. That he would come back alive. Onyx said yes and he ran off to pack his things. He then sneaked on board when his father was busy making sure that the jet was ready for liftoff. His father never even knew what his only son had done.

Onyx took off his mask. Onyx's red hair was flat on his face from wearing the mask for so long. He ruffled his hair to get it out of the way. You could now clearly see his green eyes, the same shade as his mother's. He then felt his lip. Thanks to his mother's alien blood he had remarkable healing properties. He could feel his lip was already healed. He smiled at himself as he closed his eyes and waited for the jet to land in Gotham City.

* * *

**Just to inform you, Selina is the same Selina that is Catwoman. She took down her persona as Catwoman when she got together with Bruce/Batman. She then had a very good life with him and had two children, Maxine and Damian. She was then killed by a villain but it is unknown who. The prime suspect right now is the Joker.**

**Sorry that this is so short. The other chapters are longer. I just wanted to introduce you to what is going on. Hoped that you liked the story so far. I will post the other chapters shortly. Thank you so much for reading and please show your support by reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do now own Teen Titans. Warning: Damian is very different from the Damian that is in The Son of the Demon. That is because he is the son of Selina and not Talia al Ghul. I never liked that relationship. Talia seemed like Batman's dark half, not his lover. Catwoman at least showed some affection, even when she was handcuffed. Now that is said and done lets get on with the story**

Batman was staring at a screen. He had just stayed up all night again trying to find the Joker. He breathed in. He knew that he needed sleep, but he wasn't about to get any until he got the Joker behind bars.

"A cup of tea sir?" said the all too familiar butler.

Bruce had not heard Alfred come in so he jumped, "What time is it?"

"It is seven a.m. I think that the lack of sleep is not doing you any good."

Bruce sighed, "I have survived on less."

Alfred gave him a little smile, "Yes, when you were younger. You are older then you used to be."

Bruce laughed a little, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You are not so young yourself."

"My point precisely," Alfred said with an all knowing look.

"Well I am having a hard time sleeping. Every time I close my eyes I see his face."

Alfred did not need to ask to know that the face that he was talking about was the Joker's. "Well then I guess you will want a cup of coffee instead. Will you be coming up to greet Damian before his big day?"

Bruce looked confused, "His big day?"

"His field trip with the other students. He is going to be at the new museum opening today. He and the students will be the first people to tour the building and get a look at the artifacts."

Bruce slapped his face, "Of course, how did I forget?"

"Probably because of a certain situation," Alfred said not wanting to bring up the name of the Joker.

"This is too much for just me to handle. That is why I have called Nightwing," Bruce said while getting out of his chair.

"Master Dick is coming?" Alfred said with surprise.

"Yes. He should be here shortly so could you make three breakfasts? I am sorry that it is short notice."

"No worries Master Bruce. I'm always happy to be of service," Alfred then gave a little bow and walked away. Bruce soon followed him.

/

Upstairs Damian was getting ready. He was putting on his blue school uniform. His hair was all nice and tidy. He usually didn't care how he went to school but today was a special day. Today they were going to go to the big museum opening. That alone wasn't the thing that made Damian so happy. It was that it was a rare chance to be taken on a field trip and miss a day of school. He and nineteen other students had this opportunity. Damian almost feared that he wouldn't make the cut, but he was Bruce Wayne's son. He should have realized that the school would use him as their publicity.

As Damian finished buttoning up his shirt he remembered the last time they went on a field trip. It was when he was eleven years old. He had gotten a tour around Wayne Industries. His father was the one who lead the tour. He had gotten bored listening to stuff that he already knew so he moved to the back of the group. He then sneaked out of the group and started taking his own tour around the restricted areas. His father surprisingly didn't miss him, probably because he had been distracted by thirty four other students. He had been about to turn back when he spotted something in the distance. It looked like a mirror but Damian saw that not all of the mirror touched the wall and realized that the mirror was a door. Damian, following his detective blood, went to the mirror. The mirror turned and Damian, not weighing much at the time, went around with it. He then was in a dark chasm but what scared him was that there was no floor. He started to fall and it was like falling down a dark slide. He landed on the bottom. He got up and saw the Bat Mobile. It was then that he knew that his father was Batman. His father had to get him, and he was punished for leaving the group by the school. It was a light punishment though, and it was worth it. That night Damian talked to his father and he became the fourth Robin. **(I don't care if there were more Robins then that. In my world there were four Robins: Dick, Jason, Tim, and then Damian.) **He also found out that his sister already knew about their father being Batman and that she took the persona of Sphinx in order to get revenge on the people that murdered their mother.

Damian walked to the dining room. He was surprised to see his father there already dressed in work cloths. Damian thought that his father had once again worked all night in the Bat Cave. He then remembered that his father had the uncanny knack of going from his work cloths to hero cloths and vice versa at an incredible speed. All heroes did. It was one of the things that Damian couldn't do very well yet.

Damian looked at the table. He saw that there were three plates instead of two. "Are we having a guest?"

"Your brother Dick will be arriving here shortly," Bruce answered. There was then a roar of an engine as they heard a jet go over top of their heads. "That should be him now."

Damian turned around. He ran to the bookshelf and right when he got to the bookshelf it opened and out came Dick. Just like Batman had put on his work clothes to turn into Bruce, Nightwing had put on his street clothes to turn into Richard "Dick" Grayson. "Dick," Damian yelled as he gave him a hug.

"Hello Damian. How is my youngest brother?"

"I am doing well. What brings you to Gotham?"

Dick lost the smile and gave a serious face, "I'm here to help with the Joker."

Damian stopped jumping up and down, "Oh. Dad is in the dining room. Alfred made you breakfast."

"That is nice of him. I haven't had breakfast today." Dick then walked into the dining room. He then sat down and greeted himself to their father. Damian no longer showed the smile he had before. He sat down to eat breakfast.

Bruce tried to cheer his youngest son up by telling Dick the good news, "Dick, did you know that today the new museum is opening?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, Damian here is going to be one of the first people to walk it is halls once it is open."

"Dad, it is just a field trip. There are nineteen other students."

Dick raised his eyebrows, "Didn't the last time you went on a field trip you left the group?" He had heard the story of what happened.

"Yes, but I was only punished by having to write a paper on why I should go on the next field trip. I also had to promise in the paper to never leave the group again."

Dick nodded his head, "That's not so bad."

"Yeah, if I was any other son they would have banned me from all field trips."

Bruce lifted his head from his plate, "Are you saying that you used your status to get out of trouble?"

"No," Damian said, "The school used my status to get me out of trouble."

"I should have a talk at that school," Bruce says.

"Oh come on Bruce. The school did the exact same thing to me, Jason, Tim, and Maxine. You think that Damian should be the only person to be treated like a normal human being," Dick said. Damian noticed that Dick only called Bruce by his name. He never called him dad. Damian always wondered why but he never had the courage to ask. Damian knew that it wasn't because Dick didn't feel like part of the family because he treated Damian like a brother as well as all of the other siblings, but he never acted like Bruce was his dad.

"Master Damian, it is time for you to get your things and for me to take you to school," Alfred said.

"Bye dad, bye Dick. I got to get ready for my field trip," Damian got up. He then pointed at Dick, "I have to see you by the end of today, even if you have caught the Joker, promise?"

Dick gave Damian a smile, "Promise."

Damian then grabbed his bags and rushed out the door.

Bruce and Dick were sitting. Even though they were done with their food they were still at the table. They waited tell Damian was out the door before talking business. Even though Damian knew about Bruce being Batman and he had taken the mantel of being Robin, they still wanted to preserve what little innocence he had left.

"What did you want me to do today?" Dick asks.

Bruce inhales, "I need you to go find Maxine and get her help. She might have some idea where the Joker is."

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me," Bruce looks distraught and he gets up out of his chair. "She actually doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Why is that?"

"I think that she is going through the same thing you did when you were younger. She wants to live her own life and not be in my shadow. I understand that, but we need to find the Joker. We don't know what he is planning so…" Bruce tried to say more but he couldn't. It was too much for him.

"I get it. So where do I find her?"

"Barbara Gordon should know. She has been living with her ever since Maxine turned eighteen."

Dick blinked. He hadn't seen Barbara in six years, "Okay. Is she still living in the same place?" Bruce nodded his head. Dick then got out of his chair and started walking out the door in order to meet a long lost friend.

**Hoped that you liked the chapter. Sorry that the last chapter was so short. That was for introductions and for you to understand what is going on. Please write a review in order to show your appreciation or to point out any things that I can improve on. Please no bashing though. That is never fun and it isn't nice.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Onyx opened his eyes. He found that the jet had landed. He grabbed his things and jumped out of the jet. He didn't have a lot. He knew that he needed to pack light so he only had a duffle bag. He still had his mask in his hand. He definitely didn't want to lose that. He knew that he was going to have to help his dad behind his back if he was going to help at all. Onyx didn't mind that. He was used to not being in the spotlight. That was how he worked best.

He walked out of the Bat Cave by taking the tunnel that led to the outdoors. After fifteen minutes of walking and still not seeing any sign of the outdoors he realized that it was going to be a long time by foot to get to the exit. He figured that Batman had made it long so that it was easier for the Bat Mobile to stop and not crash anything once it got inside. Onyx put down his duffle bag. He put his mask on the floor as he ruffled through the bag. He finally found what he was looking for, rocket skates. He put them on. He was going to be traveling at fast speeds so he also put on his mask so that he wouldn't accidentally swallow something. He then stood up and pressed a button on the back of the shoes. Flames started to erupt and they flung forward. He was startled at first by the sudden speed but he soon got his bearings and he started skating towards the exit.

He soon saw light. He then stopped moving his feet but they were still going forward. He carefully knelt down and pushed the button again. The flames started to slow down and then they stopped. So that he wouldn't fall over he got back up into standing position and started moving the skates himself. When he was finally at the exit the flames were all out and the skates were acting like any normal type of skates. He skidded to a stop.

He then pulled out his communicator. He had never been to Gotham City before but he did know someone who had, someone who knew the depth and pits in this town. He dialed for Teen Titans East. Sam picked up. Sam was also the superhero Sparky. She is the daughter of Cyborg and Bumble Bee. "What a surprise," she said. "What do I owe the honors?"

"Sorry Sparky, not a social visit. Is Iris, Sarah, or Lily there?"

"So you're not here to talk to your best friend?"

"No. Another time. I'm right now in Gotham City trying to find anyone that can tell me where the Joker is."

Iris then jumped into the screen. There is no mistake that she is the daughter of Poison Ivy. Luckily though, Iris is not evil like her mother. "Did I hear that right? You are looking for the Joker?"

"Yeah," Onyx says.

Iris screamed, "Are you insane!? The Joker is a psycho that will kill anyone in his path! I mean he tried to kill me and my two sisters just because we are the daughters of Poison Ivy! If he found out that you were related to Batman, he won't just kill you, he will torture you! Did you forget what he did to the second Robin!?"

Onyx knew that she was talking about Jason. "That was big news?"

Iris gasped, "Of course! It wasn't just big news in the hero world. It was talked about all over Gotham in the evil world. It was one of the only times that a villain was able to one up Batman. The Joker is talked about so much that everyone knows not to mess with him."

"Except for Harley, and wasn't there a team that worked with him, something about cards?"

Iris nodded, "Yes, but Aunt Harley is delusional, and the Royal Flush Gang was saved by the Joker."

"But he has worked with people in the past?"

"Yes, usually not with good results for the people working for him. I mean Harley is beat up all the time, and have you heard about what happened to the Royal Flush Gang?"

"Do the people in Gotham know that Red X is no longer a criminal?"

"No. All the villains that do know are locked up in special cells in Jump City away from the others so you can still do undercover work. Still, it's surprising how slow word gets around the villain world, except if there is a death involved. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I need to figure out where the villains hang out in this town."

Iris sighed, "Do you want big villains or little villains?"

"Little. If the Joker is planning something big then he is going to want as many henchmen as possible."

Iris then smiled, "So they would be the people to ask. You know that this is a crazy idea, right?"

"Yeah, wouldn't be the first time," Onyx said back.

"Well there are three places where they could be, My Alibi, The Iceberg Lounge, or the Stacked Deck. You will find most of them in the Iceberg Lounge though. It is run by the Penguin. I can give you directions. I've been to the Bat Cave before with my younger sisters," Iris said. Iris knew that Red X was confused even though she couldn't see his face, "Don't ask."

Onyx then shook his head to get rid of any thoughts on the subject. Onyx then stared into the screen. "That will be perfect," Onyx said with a hint of an evil smile in his voice.

/

Dick got off of his motorcycle. He had borrowed it from Bruce's collection because the only mode of transportation that he brought was the jet. He walked to Barbara's apartment. Dick already knew that it was not going to be a pleasant welcome. He knocked on the door.

"I'm coming," Barbara yelled through the door. She then opened the door. Barbara eyes widen with surprise. "What are you doing here, Dick?" She did not say his name kindly.

"It's nice meeting you too," Dick said as he looked down at Barbara. No matter how many times he saw it, he never got used to Barbara being in a wheelchair. He wasn't going to let that show though. He walked past Barbara and into the apartment.

"Let yourself in," Barbara said sarcastically as Dick took a seat on the couch.

"What's that?" Dick said as he points to the open computer.

Barbara rushed over to the computer, "None of your business." She then slams the computer shut before Dick can see any important details. Dick however had already noticed that Barbara was using her computer skills to try and find the Joker. He was very quick at observing things. Dick decided not to talk about it until after Barbara had calmed down.

"Do you know where Maxine is?"

"What? We haven't talked for six years and already you're ready to get out the door."

"What are you talking about?" Dick was clearly confused.

Barbara sighed in frustration, "I haven't heard from you in six years. How hard is it to pick up a phone Dicky?"

"You know I don't like being called by that," Dick said. He always got irritated whenever anyone called him Dicky. Dick sighed, "Why don't we start over? Hi Barbara, it's been a long time. How have things been?"

Barbara sighs but decides the play along, "They've been good. I've been having a very good life as a social studies teacher at Gotham Academy. I've also been teaching computer skills as well."

"If you're a teacher at Gotham Academy, why aren't you there?"

"I am taking a few sick days that I have piled up. There is a substitute teacher right now taking care of all my classes."

Dick didn't ask why Barbara was taking sick days when she clearly wasn't sick. "Hmm, so what grades do you teach?"

"I teach U.S. History to eleventh graders during first and fifth period, computer skills to seventh and eighth graders during second period, World Social Relationships to ninth graders during fourth period, and American Government to twelfth graders during sixth period. Third period is my break time."

Both Barbara and Dick remembered that Gotham Academy had all grades, from preschool to twelfth grade. There was however four different buildings all were designated for different grades. One portable was for preschoolers and kindergartners. Building 100 was mainly for first graders through third grade. Building 200 was mainly for fourth grade through sixth grade. Building 300 was mainly for seventh grade through ninth grade. Building 400 was mainly for tenth grade though twelfth grade.

"What room are you in?" Dick asked.

"I'm in room 403 for my social studies and history classes and in room 312 for computers."

"Does it take that long to get from room 403 to room 312?"

"No, sometimes I get a little bit late but the students are very nice about waiting for me."

"That's nice," Dick said.

Barbara could tell though that Dick really wanted to talk about the reason that he was here, "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop trying to do the small talk. Why are you here?"

Dick sighed. He goes straight to the point she gets angry, you try to do small talk and she gets angry. Sometimes it was easier to talk to Silkie then to talk to a girl. **(Silkie is Starfire's pet in Teen Titans.) **"I'm here because Batman needs help. I'm sure you've heard that the Joker has gotten loose."

"Why do you think I'm using up my sick days?"

Dick had already come up with that conclusion, "Then you know that the Joker is bad news and that Batman wants him stopped as soon as possible."

"Did he only call you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just remember that Tim could also be called."

Dick remembered that Tim was the third Robin and his younger brother, "Tim is not doing any hero business at the moment. He is retired along with his wife Zatanna. After not being able to get her father back, she had a hard time recovering. Zatanna quit the business and Tim followed in her suite. They are right now caring for their twelve year old son, Houdini."

"Hmm and why aren't you with your children?"

"Because my oldest children are old enough to fight crime on their own, so they are right now caring for the younger ones that can't do that yet." Dick had a total of six children: Jane, Onyx, Blake, Caroline, Garnet, and Capri. Onyx is the only boy out of the bunch. "I also don't think that it is wise for them to go after the Joker. I don't think that they have enough experience to go after him yet."

"So they're not here with you?"

"No, they are back in Jump City with their mother."

"Starfire," Barbara said through cringed teeth. Even after all these years, Barbara was still a little bitter about Dick being with another woman. She however did not resent Dick for being happy though, nor did she resent the children. She just wished that things would have been different between her and Dick.

"She has actually gone by Kori for a number of years."

"Of course," Barbara said. "How could I forget?"

Dick decided to get off the subject, "Well, Batman needs help in finding the Joker so he sent me to get Maxine."

"He didn't send you to get me?" Barbara asked.

"He must have thought that you were at work," Dick said. "He seems to know where everyone is."

"Except the Joker and Maxine," Barbara said.

"You know how elusive the Joker can be and I think that Bruce is respecting Maxine's space," Dick said.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why do you call Bruce by his name?"

Dick shakes his head, "Because that is his name."

"You know what I mean."

Dick just shrugged his shoulders. "So do you know where Maxine is or not?"

Barbara sighs, "She'll be at work at Finnigan's."

"Isn't that a bar?"

"Yes, she is the new bartender there."

Dick then gets up and walks to the door. He turns around once he opens the door, "Thanks Babe." He then walks out.

Barbara then laughs to herself, "Guess that's the closest I'm ever going to get." She then opens up her computer and starts typing as she was doing before.

/

Onyx went into Iceberg Lounge. He surprisingly didn't run into any trouble as he walked in.

The Penguin walked up to him, "Red X. What are you doing in our wonderful city?"

"I wasn't getting much work in Jump City so I decided to have a little change. I heard that many villains like to have assistance in this town. Is that true?"

"Well many villains do in fact like to have a few henchman but aren't you a little up the bar? You after all are a well-known thief."

Red X laughed, "Well I thank you for the compliment but I don't really like stealing things for myself. Instead I like the challenge and just get hired by others."

"Well then, you will want the board down there," the Penguin said as he pointed to the lower floor. Red looked over the railing. He saw what the Penguin was talking about. The board was not an actual board; it was the word of mouth from scums, like the people down there. Iris was right; this was the perfect place to find out where everything was going down.

"I'll go down there myself."

The Penguin huffed. He then held out his hand and motioned for Onyx to hand him something. Red X reluctantly dug into his pocket and pulled out ninety dollars. There goes Onyx's allowance. The Penguin looked disappointed but left to handle other customers.

Red X then walked down the flight of stairs. He was met with stares. "What do you want?" asked one of the scums. This man was huge and clearly intimidating to a normal human. "You look a little young to be in the gig."

Red X sighed. He then pushed a button on his suit and a red X came out and tangled around the scum. He fell to the ground trying to get out of the red tape. "Does anyone else want to mess with me?" Onyx asked. Everyone shook their heads, even the ones that Onyx had originally deemed as a threat. "Good, I'm Red X. I'm new in town and I was thinking about hitting a job. Does anyone you know need any help with a gig?"

"Well, Harley Quinn was here earlier asking for henchman," said one of the not so smart scums. He then got glares from the other people in the bar.

"But you don't want that job. It's a job with the Joker," said one of the people that Onyx was keeping an eye on.

"Really," Onyx said like it was new news. "That seems like fun."

"Fun? Are you nuts?" said the same guy that tried to warn him off.

"Maybe, I just like a challenge and working with the Jokester seems like it would be a great challenge. I might also get some laughs out on the way."

"Yeah like laugh to death."

Red X scoffed. He then walked over to the not so smart one, "So are you going to give me any details?"

Most of the people then got up and walked up the stairs. Onyx could still hear some of the things spoken though. "I'm getting out of here." "I'm not getting involved." "Is this boy crazy?" "It's his funeral." "Does he know anything about the Joker?"

The scum that had been so kind about giving him the news started having second thoughts. His eyes started looking back and forth. Red X was starting to lose his patience so he pulled out a dagger and stabbed the table right in-between the man's fingers. "You were going to tell me something?"

The man gulped, "Yes. The Joker is planning on pulling a heist at the new museum. There is going to be a big opening and there is going to be a select few that are going to be there."

"Would that include the mayor?"

"Yes and also a few rich pompous kids from Gotham Academy." Gotham Academy, why did that school name sound so familiar? Maybe heard it from his dad somewhere?

"Good. Now would you be as kind as to tell me everything you know about this new museum and also where it is."

The man nodded his head. He then gulped before giving Red X every last detail that he wanted.


End file.
